


Polizón

by Skrifari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marvel Universe, What Have I Done
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrifari/pseuds/Skrifari
Summary: Thorstein o  Thorsten: La piedra de Thor. Puede considerarse como apoyo o herramienta de uso especial de parte del Dios. Basicamente alguien que está a completa disposición del tarado este.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Polizón

**Author's Note:**

> Thorstein o Thorsten: La piedra de Thor. Puede considerarse como apoyo o herramienta de uso especial de parte del Dios. Basicamente alguien que está a completa disposición del tarado este.

No pude evitarlo, perdí el control. Estaba entre sus piernas, desnudo, su mano sobre mí pecho, nuestros rostros lo suficientemente cerca para sentir nuestros alientos y notar el rubor en sus mejillas y sin nadie que nos viera... Al menos eso es algo bueno. 

  
Sí, ese soy yo, se preguntarán cómo terminé en esta situación ¿verdad? 

  
Pues empezó hace más o menos un mes. Había llegado el embarque proveniente de Midgard con productos exclusivos de ese mundo: el encargo de vainilla para madre (producto esencial para la mezcla con limón y alcohol que resulta en su perfume exquisitamente característico), las piedras de amatista para la joyería del pequeño mercado de artesanías, las pieles de ciertas bestias y cuanta cosa bonita y exclusiva encontraran. Nadie que no fuera aesir había bajado al embarcadero de la ciudadela de los dioses... Nadie excepto un pequeño polizón que se las ingenió para encontrar refugio en un lugar completamente desconocido para él y para sus ancestros.

  
Vagó por las calles del puerto un buen rato hasta que llegó al campo de entrenamientos de batalla. Quizá estuvo unos dos días ahí o tal vez solo era bueno ensuciandose, pero para el atardecer estaba hecho un verdadero desastre peludo. Los guerreros empezaban a retirarse y, como era costumbre, el grupo de mi hermano era el último en irse. Se toman su tiempo, pero ese día Thor se entusiasmó demasiado así que se quedó solo unos minutos, y fue por esos minutos que sintió un sonido detrás de unos arbustos. Se acercó curioso y se sorprendió cuando no encontró a alguien espiandolo, ni a una bestia acechandolo o a mi intentando jugarle una broma, no era nada de eso, lo que había era un pequeño cachorro negro de algún tipo de animal muy pequeño que luchaba por liberarse de las garras de un malévolo trozo de lana.

  
Soltó una suave risa — Permiteme ayudarte, pequeño — dijo mientras tomaba a la criatura con una mano y con la otra quitaba el material de entre sus patas. — ¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde saliste? — preguntó curioso una vez que se deshizo de aquel monstruo estrangulador llamado "lana". — ¿No vas a decirme? — Preguntó él como si la criatura fuese a responderle. Disculpen lo absurdo de su comportamiento, pero ya lo conocen.

  
Esa noche Thor no cenó con nosotros a la mesa. Padre asumió que necesitaba descansar debido a lo agotador de su entrenamiento, pero Thor jamás dormía temprano porque le gustaba charlar con padre sobre las batallas del pasado y beber hidromiel como si agua fuese. Madre me dirigió una mirada, así que no le dimos más vueltas al asunto.

  
Al otro día Thor se había levantado temprano, cosa muy rara en él, pero no tan rara como que la servidumbre de la cocina dijera que había tomado carne cruda y se había ido a encerrar a sus apocentos.

  
Más tarde lo vi escabullirse a la cocina y cuando salió llevaba lo que parecía ser leche... Thor no bebe leche.

  
Por las noches podía oírlo discutir con alguien en su habitación, por tres noches lo oí intentando convencer a alguien de dormir en su propia cama, pero al final cedía en que durmiera con él. ¿Tendría una mujer con él? Quizá alguna doncella... O tal vez Sif.

  
¡Imposible! 

  
No podía ser Sif, no esa... esa... Ramera.

  
Era inaceptable. O al menos eso pensé en el momento.

  
¿Si acaso estaba celoso?

  
Claro que no, pero como hermano tengo que preocuparme por la clase de mujeres con las que se relaciona, después de todo no puede ensuciar su imagen rebajandose a salir con la primera que se le cruce... Mucho menos con esa víbora llamada Ssssssif. 

  
Pará el quinto día ya había tenido suficiente; la noche anterior no había podido dormir con el escandalo que tenían en la habitación. Primero fue un ''Tienes los ojos de un depredador'', luego ''si no te comportas tendré que castigarte'' y un ''Ven con Papi, travieso'' Pero la gota que colmó el vaso esa noche fue la línea de ''¡Aah! Dijimos que sin morder''.

  
Con eso yo había tenido suficiente. Me quite las sábanas a base de patadas y golpes al aire, me ordené el cabello como pude sin muchas intenciones verme agradable para el "invitado" que seguramente se revolcaba con mi... Con Thor, y abrí la puerta de mi habitación para ir a la suya, pero antes de que siquiera moviera un pie hacia la habitación de enfrente vi al rubio cabeza hueca con su mirada fija en mi. 

  
— Loki... 

  
Sí, así te quería agarrar, puerco. 

  
— Thor. - dije en un tono seco y cortante. 

  
— Estás ... ¿Estás ocupado?

  
— Es casi la cuarta hora de la madrugada, Thor ¿qué podría tenerme ocupado a estas horas? - pregunté con evidente fastidio en mi voz. 

  
— Creí que estarías durmiendo. 

  
— Oh, ya veo —Bufé — Entonces pretendías que durmiera con todo el escándalo que tu y ése tenían montado. Me impresiona, aunque no me sorprendes. -   
— Lo lamento, Thorsten está un poco... 

  
— Thorsten. — lo interrumpí de inmediato —¿Quién es Thorsten? — No podía ser ese su nombre, sería ridículo.

  
Me miró en silencio por unos segundos y apego a su pecho la manta enrollada que llevaba en la mano, no se como no había notado que traía un bulto en la mano.

  
Con la mano que le quedaba libre tomó mi brazo y me arrastró dentro de mí habitación, me lanzó sobre mi cama y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Qué quería hacer? 

  
Sentí el calor apoderarse de mi rostro. Apreté las sábanas con mis manos, estaba nervioso ¿por qué? Porque tengo una mente muy sucia. Por eso. 

  
— ¿Q-qué haces? 

  
— No le digas nada a nuestros padres sobre esto o te arrepentirás, lo juro por los dioses — dijo mientras abría el bulto que estaba cargando como si de un bebé se tratara. 

  
Lo que pasó después no me lo esperaba. Thor había sacado de entre la manta a una pequeña bola de pelos negra de ojos amarillos. Él jamás había visto nada igual y yo solo había visto ilustraciones de dicha criatura. 

  
— Es de Midgard. — Dije

  
— Imposible, nada tan bonito puede salir de ahí. 

  
Me levante de la cama y empecé a buscar el libro correcto — Es de Midgard, créeme. Leí sobre las criaturas midgardianas hace tiempo atrás y esa cosa estaba entre ellas. — 

  
— Es él no esa cosa. Y su nombre es Thorsten. 

  
— Como digas. ¿Y como puedes estar seguro de que es un macho y no una hembra? — pregunte mientras volteaba mis estanterías en busca del libro. 

  
— Porque reconozco un buen dote cuando lo veo, hermano. — soltó una carcajada estruendosa como si fuese medio día y todos en el castillo no estuviesen durmiendo. 

  
— Eres un cerdo ¿sabes? - dije mientras buscaba la página indicada en el libro que por fin había encontrado. 

  
— Tranquilo, tú también estas bien equipado, es una buena espada la que tienes ahí.

  
Levante mi vista y me quede parado erguido en medio de la habitación con la vista clavada en Thor y los labios apretados. 

  
— Eres un idiota. 

  
— ¿Estás bien? Por un momento me pareció ver que te sonrojabas, hermanito   
Le lancé el libro en la cara, lastima que lo detuvo. — Ahí está tu bestia — fue una mala elección de palabras y su mirada juguetona pero coqueta me lo confirmó.

Me limité a ignorarlo. — los llaman "gatos". No crecen mucho más que eso, son básicamente del tamaño de una liebre adulta.

  
— ¿Qué hace en Asgard? 

  
— Debió colarse en la nave de los mercantes. Es pequeño, difícilmente lo notarían.

  
— Pues parece que no lo hicieron. — le echó una mirada rápida a la hoja con la descripción del animal. — Dice que son inquietos y curiosos, pero no dice cómo controlarlos. Necesito hacer que se calme o alguien lo descubrirá y lo usarán como carnada en las cacerías de la próxima semana.   
Y tenía razón, pero algo no me cuadraba. 

  
— ¿Quieres quedarte con él? 

  
— Claro. No tiene a dónde ir, no podemos enviarlo por el bifrost a Midgard. Sería arriesgado. 

  
— Sabes que el bifrost es seguro, no le haría nada. Quieres quedártelo. 

  
—... 

  
—... 

  
— Sí, quiero quedármelo. 

  
Y así lo hizo. 

  
Al final nadie lo usó como carnada de nada, madre descubrió a Thorsten a la tercera semana y padre debió enterarse de la existencia del animal ese mismo día si es que no antes, pero no le importó. Thor había hecho un buen trabajo educando al felino y se comportaba bastante bien. 

  
Si bien me alivió saber que era eso lo que mantenía a Thor despierto por las noches y no un hombre... o Sif, aún estaba preocupado por algo y es que Thor ya no entrenaba con sus amigos, no charlaba conmigo sobre los hábitos del animal ni nada. Todo el tiempo ahora iba dedicado a la bola de pelos y eso me molestaba... No entendía como a esa alimaña podía gustarle tanto estar con Thor todo el día todos los días ¿qué podía tener de bueno?

  
— ¿Celoso, Loki? 

  
— ¿Disculpa? 

  
La voz de Fandral me sacó de mis pensamientos. Dioses, estaba tan ensimismado que olvidé que estábamos en medio de los campos de entrenamiento. Era tanta mi distracción que ni siquiera noté su presencia a mi lado. 

  
— Me escuchaste. 

  
Un gruñido fue lo primero que recibió por respuesta. 

  
— ¿Cómo podría estar yo celoso de un "gato" y además por pasar tiempo con mi hermano? Es ridículo Fandral. — mantuve mi frente en alto y entrelacé mis manos a la altura de mi abdomen. Mantuve la vista fija en el lugar donde estaba Thor. Como si lo que dijo Fandral no me hubiese afectado. 

  
—Sabes — se acercó a mí y pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros — no te molesta que esté con él todo el día. — puso su otra mano en mi pecho y susurró en mi oído — odias ver que es ese gato quién recibe todas sus caricias y atenciones. — Tragué duramente sin querer. — Y sus besos — dijo mientras olía mi cuello y lo rozaba con la punta de sus labios — sus besos son lo que más deseas ¿no? — Intenté regular mi respiración — Debería desaparecer ¿no crees? — observó mi rostro palidecer, soltó una pequeña sonrisa presumida, me dio una palmada en el trasero. 

  
— Adiós, Loki. — Me guiñó un ojo — Suerte — 

  
Y se fue. 

  
En cuanto desapareció boté el aire que había contenido sin darme cuenta.

  
Él lo sabía. Lo sabía ¿verdad? Eso no había sido una broma entre amigos, siempre bromeábamos, pero no así, no de esa manera. ¿Y si alguien más lo sabía? Eso era arriesgado. Podrían decir cosas. Padre me mataría. Madre me rechazaría. Thor me... Thor me repudiaría. Sentiría asco hasta de oír mi nombre...   
No puedo dejar que lo sepa. No puedo dejar que se siga notando. 

  
Fandral tenía razón, Thorsten tenía que desaparecer, estaba causandome demasiados problemas. Necesitaba que desapareciera, pero ¿cómo? Se la pasaba todo el día con él. Hasta dormía con él. Alcanzar al animal parecía imposible, pero ¿no les pasa que a veces desean tanto algo y el Yggdrasil se pone su lado por una vez?   
Pues eso pasó. 

  
Antes que nada quiero aclarar que yo no lo hice. No tuve nada que ver con la desaparición del gato. 

  
Fue dos días después de desear que desapareciera. Thor no lo tenía en la mañana, lo buscó por el palacio, por las calles de Asgard, en el embarcadero por si tal vez había decidido que quería navegar por los nueve mundos, pero no hubo rastro de él, era como si se hubiese esfumado. Lo buscó por todos lados, sus amigos desistieron de la búsqueda mientras nosotros continuábamos revisando debajo de cada piedra y detrás de cada contenedor de basura. Buscamos en los tejados, en los corrales ¡Hasta buscamos en el sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudadela! Pero no pudimos encontrarlo, pensé que al pobre Thorsten le había pasado lo peor que a alguien de su tamaño podría pasarle... Y sé que Thor lo pensaba también.

  
Ya para el atardecer mi hermano estaba devastado, no quiso cenar, ni hablar con nadie. Simplemente se fue al jardín de madre y se sentó debajo de un limonero. Tenía la mirada perdida, sus manos jugaban entre sí con un desánimo preocupante. Me dolía verlo así. 

  
¿Que podía hacer yo en una situación así? Me habría encantado ayudarlo. Dioses, habría sido capaz de convertirme en la bola de pelos y ronronearle en el pecho si eso le devolvía la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos que tanto me encantaba. Pero esperen... ¡Eso hice! 

  
Me fui a mis aposentos y me quité la ropa y no es que haya querido lucir mi encantadora y seductora figura delante de él, no, no. La razón era que una cosa es convertirme en otra persona y cambiar mí apariencia y la de mis prendas y otra era convertirme en algún animal y que ese animal tuviera botas, jubón, corona y capa. No quería un gato vistiendo mis prendas en talla extra pequeña, solo quería un gato.  
Para que vean que no soy tan sucio como creen. 

  
Una vez mi transformación tuvo éxito me dirigí al jardín. Thor seguía ahí así que me acerqué por detrás, quería que fuera una sorpresa para él.  
Tenía una mano posada en el suelo así que me acaricié contra ella imitando el comportamiento de Thorsten. Mi cuerpo siguió lealmente la naturaleza de la especie felina y comencé a ronronearle. 

  
—... Thorstein? — dijo con algo diferente en su voz. Tenía sentimientos en retenidos en la garganta. — Oh, mi pequeño. — dijo mientras me tomaba y me besaba en la cabeza entre las orejas. Me colocó sobre sus piernas, me puso boca arriba y empezó a acariciar mi barriga con delicadeza. Mucha delicadeza y suavidad. Oh, no sabía que podía tener manos tan delicadas y hábiles. Ese fue mi error. No sabía lo que su tacto podía provocar en mí. 

  
— Gracias a los dioses. Pensé que habías muerto, pequeño. — 

  
Se oía reconfortado. Y sin notarlo mis ronroneo se volvían más fuertes y profundos. 

  
El gentil tacto de Thor sobre mi había logrado desconcentrarme tanto de mi seiðr que no pude evitarlo: perdí el control. El hechizo se rompió y mi apariencia cambió, estaba entre sus piernas, desnudo, su mano sobre mí pecho, nuestros rostros lo suficientemente cerca para sentir nuestros alientos y notar el rubor en sus mejillas y sin nadie que nos viera... Al menos eso es algo bueno. 

  
El sol ya se había ocultado, pero la poca luz que quedaba presente era suficiente para ver el rubor de Thor y para hacer aún más notorio el mío.   
— Hermano... —

  
No pude responder nada. La vergüenza me comía vivo, y no solo por estar desnudo, sino porque tenía una erección en medio de la situación. 

  
— ¿Qué... Qué haces? ¿Qué hiciste? — no estaba molesto, sonaba más como ofendido. 

  
— P-puedo explicarlo Thor. Solo per... 

  
— ¿Puedes explicarlo? — dijo gravemente mientras su mano me tomaba del cuello y me dejaba de espaldas contra el suelo. Se puso sobre mi. Sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo y algo más, no sé qué. — ¿Puedes explicar esto también? — cuestionó a la vez que sujetaba mi miembro de manera ruda y sorpresiva. 

  
— Thor no, espera yo... 

  
— Explica. — Apretó con fuerza. 

  
No podía hablar. Me mordí el labio inferior e intenté empujarlo para quitármelo de encima. 

  
— Habla —

  
— Te veías triste. No me gusta cuando estás triste — pero considerando que solté todo en un chillido como si fuese una sola palabra sonó más como "teveíastristenomegustacuandoestástriste" 

— Debería golpearte ahora mismo — 

— No, espera, espera — cubrí mi cara con los brazos esperando algún golpe, pero nunca llegó. 

— ¿Querías atención? 

No respondí nada ni bajé mi defensa. 

— Bien

Soltó mi cuello y se quitó de encima

— No quería que pensaras que se había ido. 

—¿Y eso te da el derecho a suplantarlo?

— ¡Intentaba hacerte un favor!

  
—El favor te lo hacías a ti mismo, admítelo. Tu deseo se hace notar desde millas.

Me miró fijamente por varios segundos mientras yo mantenía lo ojos fijos en el ya azulado césped. Ninguno dijo nada durante ese tiempo, quizá porque esperaba que negara lo que había dicho anteriormente, pero no lo hice porque en parte el grandote tenía razón, ser por una vez el objeto de adoración de Thor había sido bueno, incluso si fue solo por unos segundos.

  
— Lo siento. — solté al cabo de un rato en el que decidió sentarse junto a mi para quedarnos observando el cielo que empezaba a hacer notar sus estrellas. — Sé cuanto amabas a esa criatura.

  
—Amaba más lo que representaba.

  
—¿Un mundo insignificante? —una pequeña sonrisa se posó en mi rostro cuando dije aquello.

  
—No. Lo que debía sentir por mi hermano menor. —su voz era pesada, dolida.

  
Lo que debía sentir por su hermano reflejado en una criatura de Midgard...¿Pena? ¿Debía sentir pena? ¿compasión? ¿Acaso significaba que tenía que tener en mente que era un ser inferior y completamente domesticable y no su hermano y coheredero?

— Sé lo que piensas que eso significa, pero te aseguro que no es eso.

  
—¿Entonces qué?

  
Guardó silencio por un momento. Toqué su hombro para que me mirara y cuando lo hizo no pude evitar notar que sus ojos hacían todo lo posible por hacer contacto con los míos y no con mi pecho desnudo...o mi parte baja.

  
— No puedo decírtelo. No es correcto. Se supone que debo protegerte y verte como el hermano que eres y no...—Se detuvo, me miró duramente y se puso de pie con la intención de irse, así que me apresuré y lo tomé por la muñeca.

  
—Dime Thor. Ahora.

  
—No.

  
Mi hermano es testarudo, lo sé. Y también sabía que no iba a hablar.

  
Pero yo también lo soy.

  
Puse mis manos en sus sienes y busqué en su mente lo que no me diría por voluntad.

  
_—No te detengas._

  
_—Dí mi nombre._

_— No. — soltó entre jadeos._

_Las uñas del mayor se enterraron en las caderas de azabache mientras la intensidad de las embestidas aumentaba con cada segundo. Las sabanas estaban hechas un desastre y las marcas en el cuerpo del hechicero empezaban a notarse._

_La habitación se llenaba de lujuria y de los gemidos del menor. Sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas y sus glúteos se apretaban contra la pelvis del mayor._

_— Dí mi nombre, hermano._

_— ¡Thor!_

  
Mis manos se retiraron de inmediato. Sentí algo en mi estomago, pecho y rostro. Era algo cálido, pero a la vez un poco doloroso. Estaba en shock.  
Me tomó por la muñeca y la apretó con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban rabiosos y avergonzados. Sus mejillas se tiñeron a causa de las dos mismas emociones.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — se acercó furioso, retrocedí a la vez que él avanzaba hasta que quedé atrapado entre su pecho y un árbol.

— Tú...

  
— Te dije que no te diría ¿por qué insistes en meterte en lo que no te...  
El beso no fue como lo esperaba...Fue mejor. Al principio se resistió, quiso alejarme, pero no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad. Sus labios dejaron de estar apretados y se volvieron suaves y manejables cosa que aproveché. Tomé la iniciativa y abrí su boca guiando sus labios con los míos, iba muy bien, hasta que su mano tomó mi rostro y alejó el suyo unos segundos.

  
—Esto no está bien, no podemos.

  
—Shhh, dejate llevar. Ambos queremos esto Thor. —pasé mi mano por su pecho hasta su cintura y lo acerqué más a mi. Mi miembro rosaba con el suyo y él lo sentía así como yo sentía a su "espada" despertar. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Enmudeciste, hermano? —dije mientras besaba su clavícula en un recorrido hasta la comisura de sus labios.

  
Tragó duramente y puso su dedo en mi boca, yo abrí sin oponerme.

  
— ¿Puedo?

— Vaya ¿desde cuando pides permiso? — solté con sorna.

  
A partir de ese punto ya no se contuvo.

  
Mis piernas estaban abrazadas a su cintura, mi espalda estaba maltratándose contra la corteza del árbol y su miembro sacaba gemidos y gritos de mi garganta que ninguno de los dos sabía que podía hacer. El sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos, la camisa de Thor había comenzado a estorbar, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a parar solo para deshacernos de una estúpida prenda de vestir. El orgasmo estaba cerca para ambos, mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo del del grandulón, mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda y sus dientes en mi cuello. 

— Es el único lugar donde no hemos revisado. 

Ambos desviamos la vista al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Los guardias debían de estar buscándonos.

  
—Los guardias. 

Como odio tener razón.

  
Bueno, no del todo.

  
Thor cubrió mi boca con su mano y yo nos cubrí con una cúpula de magia pura para cubrir nuestra presencia. Era el perfecto para pasar desapercibidos si no hacíamos ruido alguno, pero Thor intensificó sus embestidas y añadió a la situación una mano firmemente asida de mi miembro. El aire escapó de mis pulmones y una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda mi espina dorsal haciendo que me curvara. Mis gemidos amenazaban con salir y Thor retiró su mano de mi boca para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos.

  
— No hagas ruido, no quieres que nos atrapen ¿verdad? — susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me destrozaba el culo. Hijo de perra.

  
\--o--

Para cuando madre entró a vernos por quizá décima vez en la noche a nuestras habitaciones ya estábamos en nuestras respectivas camas dejándonos llevar por el cansancio en nuestros cuerpos. Madre volvió a su recamara aliviada de ver que sus dos inocentes y prolijos hijos habían regresado a casa.  
A la mañana siguiente continuamos nuestra búsqueda como si la noche anterior no hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros. Buscamos con el mismo esfuerzo y dedicación con el que habíamos buscado el día anterior, pero no tuvimos resultado alguno.

  
—Lo lamento Thor.

  
—Está bien, quizá regresó a Midgard

  
—O quizá el buen Fandral lo encontró y se arrepintió de hacer un guisado con él.

  
Ambos nos volteamos a ver al rubio que se acercaba a nosotros con el minino entre sus brazos.

  
— ¡Fandral! — Exclamó Thor con gran alegría en su voz.

— Fandral — Dije yo con sorpresa.

  
— Gracias a los dioses ¡lo encontraste! — Tomó al animal entre sus brazos en cuanto el espadachín se lo entregó.

  
— No me creerás si te digo que lo encontré rondando por el tejado de mi casa. Esa pequeña bestia tiene un gran espíritu aventurero, eso es seguro.

  
— Es bueno tenerte de regreso, bola de pelos. — Dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza. 

Hablaron durante unos minutos sobre sus planes para la tarde y Thor decidió que llevaría a Thorsten a casa para evitar que se extraviara otra vez. Eso me dejó a solas con Fandral.

  
— Es una lastima que se extraviara por toda una noche ¿no? —

  
— Sí — dije con cierta duda en mi voz.

  
— Quizá debería venir conmigo más seguido, Loki — y dicho eso me dio un guiño de complicidad y se retiró.  
Ya para la noche comprendí a qué se refería... y quizá debería agradecerle.


End file.
